Changes: past and present
by vbollman
Summary: Why does Sesshoumaru stop Inuyasha from taking Kagome to a doctor in her own time?
1. Chapter 1

Hey All.

This is a blanket disclaimer for all chapters of Changes: past and present

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO.**_

_**NEVER PRETENDED TO. DON'T PLAN ON BUYING THEM.**_

_**THIS IS JUST FOR FUN. **_

_**NO MONEY WAS MADE FROM THIS STORY.**_

Thank you.

Vbollman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one.

The pink and blue light from the time slip covered Inuyasha as he carefully held his cargo. Shaking his head at the girl in deep sleep, he jumped out of the well. He stepped out of the well house that hid the sacred well from the eyes of modern Tokyo. "Stupid wench, I told you to stay out of this fight!" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "You realize your mother is going to kill me for letting you get hurt!"

Carrying Kagome into the shrine house, Inuyasha's ears folded back against his head as he caught the smell of Mama Higurashi cooking in the kitchen. Bringing Kagome into the living room, he laid her on the couch, making sure she was covered before leaving to the kitchen to tell her mother that they were home.

"Mama" Inuyasha called softly to the woman standing by the sink, "we're home."

Mama Higurashi smiled at being called 'mama' by Inuyasha. It had taken three years for him to trust her enough call her that. "I'm glad you're back early this…" She cut herself off, when she caught a glimpse of the hanyou that stole her daughter's heart. She stared in shock at the amount of blood that covered Inuyasha, and immediately went for the first aid kit that she kept fully stocked above the fridge "What happened to you? Never mind, get your clothes off and let me clean them up!"

Inuyasha felt his ears fold tightly to his head. He waited for her to take a breath so he could answer her, and tell her the bad news. "Um, the blood isn't mine…" was all he got out before she started talking.

"You should still change out of those clothes so I can get the blood out of them!" She stated.

"Feh! Would you listen to what I have to say first? Kagome is hurt!"

"What do you mean Kagome is hurt?" She asked as her face went pale.

Inuyasha's ears refolded themselves to his head. "Uh, well, you see…" He started to say as he led the woman he considered to be his own mother to the living room where Kagome was laying on the couch. He figured that it would be easier to show her rather than explain.

"Inuyasha!" Mama yelled with a hint of warning in her voice, that had the hanyou cringing.

"I told that stupid wench to stay out of the way during our last fight. It was really bad and we were surrounded. I tried to keep her behind me but we got separated. When I tried to get back to her, I was cut off. It seems that a few bands of minor youkai came together to see if they could obtain shards that Kagome was carrying. I was too far away to stop the youkai from taking the shards. They almost killed Kagome but my brother showed up and stopped the youkai from injuring her further." Inuyasha stopped talking, and took a deep breath. He took a quick glance at the woman beside him before continuing his story. "The hawk youkai had his claws wrapped around her neck. If Sesshoumaru hadn't killed him, the hawk would have snapped Kagome's neck. Once the hawk was killed, the other youkai took off with the shards; we did our best to get Kagome's wounds bandaged." Inuyasha finished

"How badly hurt is Kagome?" Mama asked quietly as she looked at Kagome.

"Bad enough that it was decided that she needed more help then we could give her but not bad enough to kill her." Inuyasha replied.

"Your brother saved her?"

"Keh, for once I'm glad that the bastard showed up!" Inuyasha snorted, he then flinched when mama looked at him. "Sorry." He mumbled, knowing she didn't like it when he used that kind of language around the shrine.

Mama just shook her head. "Go get changed and we'll take her to the hospital to get a doctor to look..."

A knock on the door stopped her from completing her sentence. Answering the door, she looked up at the man who stood before her, and forgot what she was going to say.

Inuyasha, noticing the silence, went towards the door sniffing the air. Wrinkling his nose at the smell coming towards him, he growled low in his throat. He pulled Mama away from the door and stood in front of her in a protective manner.

"Sesshoumaru."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two.

"Hello little brother, long time no see." The tall man at the door of the Sunset shrine said.

"Keh! What are you doing here bast... brother?" Inuyasha asked, looking back at Mama Higurashi.

"Don't be such a baka. I'm here to see your little miko."

"Inuyasha, don't be so rude." Mama Higurashi stepped in front of Inuyasha and looked at the Lord of the Western Lands. "We've known Sesshy for years!" Mama paused with a frown, and then looked between the two men before turning to Sesshoumaru "You said little brother?"

Sesshoumaru took Mama's arm as he lead the way to the living room, completely ignoring Inuyasha. "Yes Mina, brother. Kagome may have told you about some of the things I've done to these two over the years."

"Um yes, I think I remember something about a hole in Inuyasha's stomach but surely that wasn't you?" She questioned in a tone that sounded like she was convincing herself of something.

Wincing slightly from the memories, Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha and then changed the subject. "Let's see to Kagome's injuries shall we."

"How do you know about those?" Mama asked, then thought of another question. "How did you know to come here with a doctor now?"

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at mama before he answered her questions. He then motioned for the man still standing in the doorway to come forward and look at the girl.

"Your daughter was hurt five hundred years ago for me. I simply waited for my brother to bring her here; I then made sure my own doctor was available to see to her." Glancing at his brother, Sesshoumaru continued. "Of course, if you would rather explain to a human doctor what happened to the miko..." He trailed off.

"I didn't think about that. I just wanted to make sure Kagome received medical treatment." Mama told him.

Sesshoumaru just looked at her, then moved over to Kagome, totally ignoring Inuyasha, who growled at him. "This is Jinenji, he's the best youkai doctor in Japan." Sesshoumaru finally looked over to Inuyasha and said "I believe the two of you know each other."

Jinenji unwrapped the blankets from around Kagome. Taking note of how much blood was still flowing out of the miko. Jinenji asked Mama Higurashi to show him where Kagome's room was. Mama Higurashi watched as Jinenji picked up Kagome and then showed him to her room.

When Inuyasha tried to follow, Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "No, let Jinenji do what he does best." He said firmly, but quietly. "You and I have a few things to discuss first."

"Keh," was Inuyasha's only replay as he looked once more up the stairs. Inuyasha moved out of the house and over to Goshinboku,

and jumped into the branches closest to Kagome's window.

"What do you want bastard? How did you find us here?"

"Don't be a bigger baka than you already are! As soon as I saw you go through the well, I started watching for the time that the miko belonged to." Jumping up to sit beside Inuyasha in Goshinboku, he glanced at his brother from the corner of his cold gold eye. "I was actually in the room when the miko was born, the doctor who delivered her is your niece." Ignoring the stunned look from Inuyasha he continued " I have been looking after your miko since the day she was born and her family before she was born. I actually hold the title to the land the shrine sits on..."

"That still doesn't tell me just what the hell you want with me you asshole?" came the angry statement from the hanyou.

"You? What could this Sesshoumaru actually want with you?" He asked as if it were a rhetorical question. "Nothing half breed, nothing at all. I came to make sure the miko was okay, and to offer her the training she is going to need every time she follows you back in time. "

"She doesn't need your training!" Shouted Inuyasha. "I'll protect her just like I always have"

"You didn't do a very good job this time baka. If it wasn't for me your little miko would be dead"

Jinenji, hearing the argument, closed the window and then ignored the words being shared between the brothers. He checked over the marks on Kagome's upper body. Wincing at the claw marks around her neck, he made sure they where clean and had no poison in them. Sewing the larger wounds closed, he wrapped them, then gave directions to Mama Higurashi on keeping them clean. Opening the window, he got the attention of the two still sitting in the tree and moved back as they made their way in through the window.

"I still don't think that Kagome needs to be trained in battle." Inuyasha was saying to Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head "You really are a baka, little brother. You can not always protect her. She needs to know enough to keep her alive until you can get to her."

Just then Kagome's eyes opened and she looked around dazedly. "where am I"

Mama Higurashi sat down beside Kagome, "Your home sweetheart. The doctor just looked you over to make sure you where ok."

Kagome started to sit up in bed only to have her held down by a hand to her uninjured shoulder. "Kagome, you must not move yet. You've lost too much blood" said the man beside her.

"I know you" mumbled Kagome, "but I just can't remember from where." Frowning in thought, Kagome looked at the doctor for a few minutes before a look of disbelief crossed her face, "Jeninji?"

Laughing at the girl, Jinenji smiled as he nodded his head. Before Kagome could get up to hug him, she felt another hand press against her shoulder. Looking up, a bright smile crossed her face "Hello Uncle Sess, what are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three.

Inuyasha stared in shock at Kagome "Uncle! What do you mean uncle? There is no way in hell that this bastard is your uncle!"

Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru, not understanding what was making him so angry. "Inuyasha what's wrong, why don't you like him?"

Staring at Kagome as if she had three heads, Inuyasha didn't know what to think. Couldn't she see that this was his brother?

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat as he smirked at his brother. "I believe I can help clear this one up." He stated, and then took a deep breath. Watching Kagome closely as he released the spell that hid his true appearance from all. He could only wince when she gasped in fear, then took a step back as the young miko's power flared around him with anger.

"You!" She hissed at him. "YOU Lying Self Centered Bastard!" Inuyasha grabbed hold of her as she tried to get out of bed, doing his best to keep Kagome from reaching his brother. Not that his brother didn't deserve it but she was not strong enough yet to have that much power flowing through her body.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled at her, "you're not strong enough to take him out! Wait until you're feeling better and then you can kill him!"

Mama Higurashi never understood why Sesshoumaru always insisted that Kagome not be told about what he was. But seeing Kagome's reaction to seeing his true self, she finally began to see. Then complete understanding came to her as she remembered some of the stories that she had been told about Inuyasha's older brother, the fights that the two brothers always got into. One particular came to mind. The time that Kagome was sent home and not allowed to return, not long after she started going through the well. Kagome had told her that Inuyasha was seriously hurt when his brother put his claws dripping in poison through his stomach, almost killing him. Just so Kagome could get away, before she was killed by the Demon Lord who had taking a disliking to the girl.

"You tried to kill my daughter!" She whispered in horror, staring at the youkai standing before her.

Sesshoumaru gave Mama Higurashi a startled look. He had not realized that Kagome had told her about those incidents. "I highly regret that on more then one occasion, I have tried to kill Kagome" He started, looking decidedly uncomfortable when he noticed the grip that Inuyasha had on the Tetsusaiga. What really bothered Sesshoumaru was the fact that Inuyasha was keeping a death grip on his katana to make sure that his blood beast did not come out. Sesshoumaru would have been more comfortable with the situation if Inuyasha did pull out Tetsusaiga to kill him. He then wouldn't be faced with watching his brothers eyes go from blood red to gold as Inuyasha tried to control his temper.

"Inuyasha, you must realize that if I wanted the miko dead here, I could have killed her on any number of occasions. I have been taking care of Kagome since she was a baby. Never mind protecting her from the demons here that have tried to kill her on more then one occasion."

"What do you mean you've been protecting me since I was a baby?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"Um. Before you explain anymore," Jeninji broke in, "May I suggest that we allow Kagome to get cleaned up and changed into more comfortable clothing. I also would like to take a look at Inuyasha's wounds while she is getting clean. After that, I will take my leave and allow you to discuss this in private."

The others had no choice but to do as Jeninji suggested. Mama Higurashi helped Kagome into the bathroom and Jeninji cleaned and bandaged the cuts on Inuyasha's torso. Checking once more on Kagome and leaving last minute instructions on the care of her wounds, Jeninji left a number where he could be reached and left the shrine.

After everyone was settled at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, they waited to hear what the Demon Lord had to say for himself. Sesshoumaru looked off into space, trying to figure out where to begin his story.

"Years ago, I meet a young man, that smelled a little like Kagome. I watched him from afar, not knowing if this was the man I was seeking. When he met Mina, I knew without a doubt that I had found the couple I had been searching for. I introduced myself as a businessman who was looking for a partner to join me in my accounting business. You see, I needed a way to make sure that the family had every thing they needed and could not think of a better way then to have Ginta working with or for me. It was not expected that he would also become one of my trusted friends."

At this Inuyasha snorted with disbelief. "You're friends with a lowly human? I don't believe that."

Mama Higurashi placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "It's true. The two of them went almost everywhere together. Five years after starting the company and just before I found out I was pregnant with Kagome, he told us that he was actually the Demon Lord of the Western Lands. We didn't believe him at first but then he dropped the concealing spell."

Sesshoumaru nodded with agreement. "After that I took them to Western Lands and showed them my true form. After getting over the shock of having a giant dog standing in front of them, the only thing that Mina could say was that she hoped I was house trained and didn't drool on any future children they would have."

Kagome stared at her mother in surprise, "You really didn't say that did you?"

"Yes dear, I did."

Inuyasha started to chuckle, that turned into an all out laugh as he looked at his brother.

"Does she know that if you did drool on the children there would be nothing left but a pile of green ooze?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not drool!"

Kagome looked at him with a slight smile on her face, "Actually, yes you do. I must say that it's the worst dog breath that I have ever smelled!"

"Humph" Was the only comment made on that.

Mama Higurashi got up and poured more tea for everyone before taking her place, motioning for Sesshoumaru to continue.

"It was about a month after that, when I first smelt the fact that Mina was going to have a pup.

A week after that when the demon attacks started. I made sure that everyone in the demon world knew that the Higurashi were under my protection and anyone that went after them would have to face me. It didn't stop all the attacks but it did stop most of them. The minor demons that continued were really not that big of a deal. I made sure that the family was always guarded. Even if they did not know it. I made sure that the doctor that helped in the hospital was extremely loyal to me. In fact, the doctor who delivered Kagome is my daughter and trust me, getting her to actually do that was not easy. She hates delivering babies. Anyways, after Kagome was born, more and more minor demons started to show up so I had to enlist help from other sources. The first one I tracked down is also known to the two of you, believe it or not, we actually managed to convince him to act as a full time babysitter when Mina and Ginta where at work."

"Please don't tell me it's who I'm thinking of." Inuyasha moaned. "That's all I need is him showing up to pester me here also!"

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and smirked, "Yes it would most likely be the one your thinking of and he should be here at any time." Sesshoumaru could not keep the amusement out of his voice as a knock sounded at the door. Mama Higurashi laughed softly knowing who it was, went an answered the door.

"What the hell did you do to _my woman_ this time dog breath?" came an all to familiar voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

"What the hell did you do to _my woman_ this time dog breath?" came a all too familiar voice.

Before Inuyasha could form an answer, they all heard the air whosh out of a body. Followed by Kouga snarling at someone. "What the hell did you do that for bitch?"

As Kouga walked into the kitchen he was smacked upside the head again before he was answered.

"First of all, I warned you before we got here, that if you made that stupid comment to Inuyasha, you would be dealing with me, second you know as well as I do that Mina does not like anyone swearing in the house and if you continue to do so, I'll have Kagome purify your tongue. Maybe then you'll get the point!" Ayume told Kouga, walking over to Kagome to give her a hug. "Hey there, how are you feeling. We ran into Jenenji and he said you where hurt, though he didn't say how bad."

Kagome stared at the woman in front of her. Not beliveing what her eyes where telling her. "Ayume... but how? Wait don't answer that. I really don't want to know how you are here. What I want to know is why you didn't tell me you were my history teacher!"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open "What do you mean your teacher?" He demanded.

"I don't know Inuyasha. But she really is my teacher. And Kouga is, I mean, was my babysitter."

Dropping her head into her arms, Kagome moaned. "I don't understand this. It seems that everyone that I knew in the past has known me since I was a baby."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and laughed. "I believe that I already told you what was happening." When Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, he just shook his head. "The two of you must really start paying attention. I just told you that when Kagome started being attacked here because of the Shikon no Tama, I started looking for help to keep her safe. I contacted all the youkai and hanyou that had contact with the two of you over the years and enlisted them to help guard you."

Smiling at Kagome, Sesshoumaru continued, "Now that you know, we can all release part on the concealing spell, so that you can sense us. You'll probably find that most of your teachers in school are youkai or hunyou. Since you are going to be here until you heal, I'll also start having them show up here at the shrine to start teaching you how to control your power to some extent."

"I told you already, she doesn't need your help!" Inuyasha growled at his brother.

"No Inuyasha, he's right. I have to start learning to control my power. Otherwise, I won't be able to help you and the others during battle."

"Keh, wench. If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, I'll protect you."

Kagome just looked at the hunyou and smiled, "We'll talk about it later. Right now, I need to understand why no one told me before this why you are still protecting me. I mean I have Inuyasha here with me most of the time now, why are the rest of you doing this?"

Ayume looked at Kagome, smiled and said, "Because dog boy here can't be with you all the time and he can't go to your classes with you. Not unless we find a way to get him a teaching position in the school. Can you imagine what all your friends will say if they found out that you are dating one of the teachers. Never mind the attention he'll get because of his looks."

"Hey, what's wrong with my looks?"

Mama Higurishi looked at him and smiled. "There's nothing wrong with the way you look. That's the problem."

The others laughed when Inuyasha turned bright red. "On top of that Kagome, did you really want Inuyasha in a spot where he would be in contact with Hojo?"

"Ah no. That wouldn't be a good idea."

Before Inuyasha could comment on what he thought of Hojo, Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, "To answer your question on why no one told you, it's really quite simple. Can you honestly see my brother letting you anywhere near me or the rest of us once he found out?"

"No, actually I can't." Kagome said with a smile as she looked at Inuyasha. "I have a hard enough time convincing him to let me come home for tests. If he knew I would be seeing you here, he'd probably find a way to keep me as far away from the well as he possibly could."

"You've got that right wench."

Folding his hands into his haori, Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru with a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Why couldn't we sense any of you? Your youki is familiar enough to both of us to feel you before you could come anywhere near us. We should be able to sense anyone not familiar, if they got near." Looking at his brother once again, Inuyasha admitted out loud, "I didn't even smell you until you got to the door. Your youki still isn't as strong as it should be."

"It looks like for once little brother, you decided to use your head. The reason you couldn't sense us before is because of the spell that I had cast on Tetsaiga shortly after you first came through the well. It makes it impossible for you to sense anyone without removing part of the spell. The reason I put it there is so you wouldn't go stupid and try to kill anyone here before I could talk to you. As to why our youki seems weak, it's because of the second part of the spell. I had to put it on after you saved that child from a fire in her apartment. When your picture made the news, I couldn't afford having our secret get out, so I put a concealing spell on your sword also. Since you have to have tetsaiga with you everywhere you go, it was the simplest thing I could think of. Other then buying you new clothes that is. This way, you don't have to wear a hat to hide your ears as long as you have your katana, no one who doesn't know you can see what you really look like. At the same time, no one will see Tetsaiga either. We seem weaker to you so that you seem weaker to everyone else. You have no idea just how strong your youki really is and you havn't even reached your full strength yet..." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, his head dropped forward as he thought about all the years he wasted fighting his brother. Not realizing that everyone who knew him back in the past was looking at him in amazment.

Kagome was the only one brave enough to break the silence. "Um, Uncle Sess, I thought that you hated Inuyasha."

"If I truly hated my brother, you would have never survived to set him free from that vile miko's arrow!" Sesshoumaru stated. "And if I truly hated him, I would have never saved you when you where hit while you where riding your bike just after your father died!"

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome, by the time Mia had called me to come down to the hospital after your 'accident and mind you, she called as soon as they brought you in, you were already dead!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Sesshoumaru's announcement sent the room into total disbelief. He had forgotten that the others were also there, his attention centered fully on the Inuyasha and Kagome. They were also the only two not panicking about what he said. Staring at his brother for a moment, Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms, picked her up and left the room. Moments later, Sesshoumaru heard the door close as they left the house.

Sesshoumaru's usual mask of total indifference slipped into place as he stared at those who remained in the room. "If you are done," he said in a deathly quiet voice, "I would like to make sure my brother and the miko are alright since they are the ones that most need to collect their thoughts." With that, he also left the room and silence reigned in the kitchen.

Mama Higurashi looked at the others in the room before standing and started to follow the others, knowing just where Inuyasha would take her daughter. But before she was able to take two steps away from the table, her legs buckled underneath her, the only thing that stopped her from hitting the floor was the speed of the wolf youkai who was sitting at the other side of the table. Kouga carried her up stairs to her room and laid her down on the bed, making sure she was covered.

Sesshoumaru settled himself underneath Goshinboku. Looking up, he watched his brother comfort the woman in his arms. Knowing that he was the one who caused the distress that Kagome was feeling left a very sour taste in his mouth. He didn't mean to tell everyone that. But his reaction to what she said about him hating his brother made him say more then he should have. In this case, he knew his past actions were against him.

Lowering his head when he heard a soft sob, it snapped up again when he realized that the sound didn't come from Kagomebut from Inuyasha. Jumping up into the tree and landing softly on the branch above the one the couple were sitting on, he found that it was not Inuyasha comforting Kagome, but the other way around. Keeping quiet, he listened to what was being said.

"Shh, Inuyasha. It's okay. Cry, let it all out." Kagome kept whispering as finally the emotions that the hanyou was feeling came out.

"I though he hated me. That he was ashamed of me." Inuyasha whimpered into her hair.

"I know, I know. What else were you supposed to think. All the fights, the insults, everything he's ever said to you. It led most of us to think the same thing."

Kagome kept stroking Inuyasha's hair, whispering soft words of comfort. Tears gathered in her own eyes as she held the man that she loved. Reaching up to wipe away her tears, she found a silken piece of cloth handed to her. Looking up, she found that Sesshoumaru was sitting slightly above her. Using the cloth to first wipe away her tears, she then used it to wipe away Inuyasha's tears.

Keeping silent so as not to alert the hanyou of his brother's presence, Kagome reached up and started to stroke Inuyasha's ears as his sobs stopped. After a few minutes, she noticed that Inuyasha had fallen asleep. Keeping her voice quiet, she asked Sesshoumaru to lift him down to the ground. Gathering both Inuyasha and Kagome in his arms, he dropped to the ground and continued on into the house.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked him softly.

"To your room. We have a few more things to talk about. I have a feeling that my brother won't let you go. That means setting him down on your bed and talking there. Away from everyone else. They do not need to know what I have to tell you."

After placing the two down on Kagome's bed, Sesshoumaru, started to move away. Only to find himself stopped by a hand on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw that Inuyasha had grabbed onto him in his sleep. Sighing, he settled down on the floor beside the bed so that Inuyasha could continue to hold on to him.

"He looks like a lost puppy" Kagome whispered softly. When Inuyasha started to whimper in his sleep, she started to stroke his ears once again, hoping that it would calm him down. When that didn't work, she curled herself up against his side and nuzzled his neck, the same way he did to her when she was upset. Listening as his breathing evened out once more, she turned her attention to Sesshoumaru.

"What else did you want to say that couldn't be said in front of the others?"

"For one, the reason you're still alive."

"I assumed you used Tenseiga to bring me back."

"Yes and no. I used Tenseiga, only after I made sure that I would always know when you where in danger and keep you safe. Since I could not count on the ones who where supposed to watch over you."

"What happened to me was just an accident. No one could have prevented it from happening."

"That's where you are wrong. You see, that was a youkai that hit you. On purpose. When we found him, I had him taken care of. And no, I did not have him killed. That would have been the easy way out and he would not have learned his lesson. But that's not important at the moment. He was hired to kill you for the Shikon no Tama."

Pausing as he gathered his thoughts, he frowned before continuing. " I'm sure that you've noticed the scar on your shoulder." When Kagome nodded her head, he asked her. "Have you ever noticed that when your upset or in trouble that it throbs slightly?"

Kagome nodded her head once again. "I always thought it was my imagination. It may sound kind of funny but I always thought of it as my guardian angel. It always brought me comfort. Or courage when I needed it."

"Is that why you rub your shoulder when you're upset?" Came a mumbled question from Inuyasha.

"Your awake!" Kagome exclaimed. She tried to sit up but Inuyasha just placed his arm around her to hold her in place. He did not notice that his other hand slipped off of Sesshoumaru's sleeve and instead tangled itself into his mokomoko-sama, which had made itself known when Sesshoumaru had removed his concealing spell.

"Yeah,I wasn't that deeply asleep. I've heard most everything that the two of you have said. But you didn't answer my question. Is that why you keep rubbing your shoulder?"

Reaching up, Kagome unconsciously rubbed the scar, causing both brothers to snort in laughter. Blushing, Kagome just nodded her head in response to his question, dropping her hand to rest once more against Inuyasha's chest.

Reaching over, Sesshoumaru brushed his knuckles against the scar. Kagome gasped as a tingle ran through her body. "What was that?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru chuckled once again. "Like I said, after you where attacked I needed a way to keep safe. I needed to mark you in a way that would warn off all but the most determined attackers, but would be easy to hide once you went through the well. Over the years I had learned about charms and how to make and hide them from others. Before I used Tenseiga to bring you back, I removed one of my fangs and made it into a charm. Putting a spell that would conceal it from even my own senses when activated, I sliced open your neck and placed it there. When Tenseiga healed you, it much to my surprise, left a scar right over that spot. When I tested the fang to make sure it would work, I found that Tenseiga had transferred some of my own power into it. I'm not sure how much, or how it works, but it's there. And by the feel of it, the fang has been gathering in strength. I know that you are now immune to my poison, which is one of the reasons you survived my first attempt to kill you. We'll have to test it to see what else it can do."

"I thought Tetsusaiga saved her from your poison." Inuyasha said with a frown.

"Only in part. I used to much poison, for Tetsusaiga to stop all together."

"And that is also one of the reasons you want me to be trained while I'm here." Kagome asked him.

"Yes. I know what you will have to face before the Shikon no Tama is put back together. So I know that you will need all the help you can get." Sesshoumaru replied

"Can you tell us anything that will help?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"No. Anything that I tell you will change the course of history. It could make you do something that you will otherwise not do. Or do, as the case may be. There is one thing that I can tell you though."

"What?" They both said.

"Help those who seek you out." Sesshoumaru cryptically.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha and Kagome drifted off to sleep, curled around each other. Smiling softly he started to get up, to go check on the others, but was stopped when he felt his brother's grip on his fur tighten. 'All right brother,' he thought to himself, ' If that is what you need to feel safe at the moment, I'll leave it to you.'

Sesshoumaru unwrapped his Mokomoko-Sama, form around his shoulders, and draped it around his little brother, like a blanket, and left the room. He was stopped once more before he could completely close the door.

"Uncle?" Came a whispered voice from inside the room.

"You should be asleep little one." Came the tender reply.

"Yes I know. But I really need to clean up again. I don't want to get blood all over my bed, and the pain is starting to get worse. Can you help me convince Inuyasha to let me go, or at least loosen his grip so I can slip out.?"

Nodding his head, Sesshoumaru went back into the room and lowered himself to his knees. Leaning over he started to growl quietly his Inuyasha's ear. Ever so slowly, whatever Sesshoumaru was telling Inuyasha started to set in, and Inuyasha's grip relaxed enough for Kagome to gently move his arm from around her waist.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and carefully lifted her off the bed and set her gently onto the desk chair. Turning back to the bed, Sesshoumaru tucked the blankets more securely around Inuyasha.

"The last time I saw Inuyasha this relaxed he was also asleep in my bed. I had come home to study, and he followed me. After annoying me for most of the night, he finally fell asleep. It was the only time ever fell asleep before me. In fact i don't think he really sleeps that often." Kagome told Sesshoumaru softly.

"He doesn't sleep often. I've watched over your pack often enough to know." Came the surprising reply.

"You've watched over us?" She questioned him. "Why?"

"Yes. Usually around the new moon. You've needed the extra protection on those nights. By being near, my presence was enough to insure that no one attacked you. I've also made sure to nearby in case of trouble after some of your larger battles."

Sesshoumaru picked up the shocked girl and carried her to the bathroom. Running the water into the bathtub, while he thought about what reason, if any, he should give for his actions of the past.

"Kagome, no matter what, Inuyasha was, is, and will always be my brother. After his mother was killed, I searched for him everywhere. Even when I was told that he was dead, I never gave up, I knew that he was alive. It took me years, but I finally found him. And when I did, I found out that he didn't remember me. Or rather he didn't remember anything about me."

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru did his best to control the tears that threatened to fall. She leaned forward from where she was sitting and turned off the water. Then she pulled Sesshoumaru to cradle against her, as he grieved for the brother that he lost all those long years ago.

"All that he remembered was that I was his brother. Nothing else. He didn't remember that it was I he ran to as a pup when he was in trouble, or hurt, or scared. Or just because he wanted to be near me." Taking a deep breath and pulled away from Kagome. "One of my favorite memories is when he fell asleep in a tree, before nightfall. Only to find that he had turned human while still at the top of the tree. He's cries for help brought our parents and myself running. Father got him down and handed him to mother. He stayed with her only because her grip was to strong to break. As soon as she loosened her hold, he launched out of her arms and into mine. The only way I could leave him alone for the rest of the night, was if i left him my Mokomoko-Sama. He knew that as long as he had hold of that, then I would always return to his side." Smiling softly Sesshoumaru reached up and touched his shoulder, "It seems I lost it to him again."

"You called her your mother also. Why?" Kagome asked with a frown.

"Izayoi was a wonderful woman. It didn't take long for me to love her like my own mother. When I found out that she was dead, I wanted to die. When I heard that Inuyasha died with her, I almost did."

"You where told that Inuyasha was dead?"

"His grandfather told me that Izayoi and Inuyasha where attacked. And that help didn't arrive in time to save either of them. I found out a few months before that Miko sealed him to Goshinboku, that he was alive. When I went to see him, he attacked me. I didn't know why. When I found out what happened to him, i knew that i lost any chance of getting my brother back. If that thing had not died at the same time, i would have torn her apart. When I first saw you, i was sure it was her. And that's why i tried to kill you.

"He thought the same thing at first. The reason he wears the rosary is because he tried to kill me."

"That explains that mystery. But tell me why does he still wear it?"

"That believe it or not, is by his own choice. He won't let me remove it. He wants me to use it against him in order to protect myself, just in case his bayou blood takes control again."

Nodding his head in understanding, Sesshoumaru said. "I think you're good for him. You're actually forcing him to think about other things, and how what he does affects those around him." Looking at Kagome he asked. "Did you need help cleaning up?

"No Uncle. I'm fine." Kagome said with a smile

Closing the door to the bathroom, Sesshoumaru moved silently down the hall so he would not disturb his brother. Making his way downstairs, he ran into Ayame, as she went up to check on Mina. Whispering to her to be as quite as possible, he made his way back to the kitchen.

"What happened to Mina?" Sesshoumaru asked Kouga.

"She went to follow you outside to check on Kagome and Inuyasha. She only made it a few feet before what you said hit her and she collapsed." Kouga told him with a sigh.

Looking back at where Sesshoumaru was leaning against the counter, Kouga poured another cup of tea, and handed it to him. "How is Kagome. I presume that Inuyasha took her out to comfort her." Kouga asked.

Nodding his head in thanks for the tea, Sesshoumaru replied. "Kagome is fine. Inuyasha on the other hand is not."

"What's his problem? For the amount of times Kagome has been near death, I didn't think that the news that she had died would bother him so much." Kouga said.

"I do believe that I shocked my little brother when he found out that i actually cared for him." Sesshoumaru answered with a smile.

"Ah" Was the only thing that Kouga could think to say.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven.**

A few minutes later, Ayame and Kagome came back downstairs together. Ayame was looking shocked as she talked with Kagome. "I don't understand, I don't smell any kind of injury on you. Are you sure Sesshoumaru didn't use Tenseiga on you?"

"I swear Ayame. Unless, Uncle Sess is hiding it from view, he doesn't even have it with him." Kagome told the Wolf Demoness.

"Then how else would you explain it. You don't have the healing abilities that we have. Tenseiga must have been used." Ayame insisted.

Sighing Kagome just shock her head at Ayame. Looking up she noticed the questioning look Sesshoumaru was giving her. "Did you activate the fang?" She asked him.

"I don't believe so. Why?"

"While taking a shower, I noticed that I was still bleeding. I started to concentrate on trying to stop the blood flow, when I felt a warmth travel through my body. Everything was healed, including my ribs. I know that it was not my own power that did this, so it must have been yours." Kagome told him.

"It seems that Tenseiga added the ability to heal into that fang." Sesshoumaru said.

"It sure does look that way." Looking around the room Kagome looked at Kouga.

"Where's my Mom?"

"Your mother is taking a nap. She needed time to process everything that she's heard today." Kouga told her.

"Actually I'm awake." Mina said from behind Kagome, before moving into the living room and settling in one of the arm chairs.

Kagome leaned down and gave her mother a big hug. "Are you Okay now?" She asked

"Yes dear. And it looks like you are also." Mama Higurishi said with a grateful smile.

"Yes Mama. And it's all thanks to Uncle Sess." Kagome said with a grin.

Mama Higurishi looked around but didn't see what she was looking for. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked.

"He's sleeping Mama. What he learned today is overloading him. So he's curled up with a pile of fur, asleep on my bed."

Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru in shock. "You let him take MokoMoko-Sama?" He questioned.

"This Sesshoumaru did not let him take it. This Sesshoumaru is letting him borrow MokoMoko-Sama. There is a difference." Sesshoumaru stated with a regal manner. And then ducked when Kagome throw a pillow at him.

"This Kagome is highly great full that you had stopped using that formal mode of speech. How ever, This Kagome can only wish that you would forget about it all together." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.

"Mina, I must say I thought you had raised your daughter to be more respectful to her elders. It's either that or she has spent entirely to much time with that hanyou." Sesshoumaru said.

"Actually I have to agree with her. You are not at court, and therefore should not be using formal speech." Mama Higurishi said with a small smile

"Besides Uncle, I have always respected you. Even Inuyasha respects you. He just refuses to show it." Kagome said.

"Humph" Came the disgruntled reply.

"Uncle, just what kind of training do you want me to do? I know Inuyasha doesn't like the idea, and I understand why. But if it's going to help, I really need to know what it is." Kagome asked.

"He really shouldn't be to upset about this. All I want you to learn at the moment, is very basic self defense, how to use your miko powers to aid in your search, some archery lessons, and how to put it all to use together. Meiya, I believe also expressed an interest in teaching you how to use a knife to defend yourself, and how to throw a dagger."

"Who the hell is Meiya? And Why the fuck should I allow him near Kagome?" Came a gruff voice, from the entrance to the living room.

"Inuyasha, I hope you are feeling better. Although you shouldn't be awake yet." Sesshoumaru said to him. Completely ignoring his question.

Everyone else looked over to where Inuyasha stood, Sesshoumaru's MokoMoko-Sama, still wrapped around him.

"Keh, whatever. I would like you to answer my question."

Before Sesshoumaru could answer, another voice spoke up from behind him. "That would be me."

Inuyasha's body went from relaxed to tense, in a blink of an eye. His hand automatically reaching for Tetsusaiga, realizing that he left it up in Kagome's room, he cracked his knuckles as he readied to attack with his claws.

"I take it you were not expecting us Uncle." Meiya said to him.

Sesshoumaru calmly walked over to his brother and placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I would like to introduce you to your nieces and nephews. Mia, Meiya, Mei, and Taiga. I believe that you already know my mate Kagura, and my adopted daughter Rin."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight.

Before Inuyasha could respond to meeting his 'new' family, Kouga stood up and cleared his throat. "I know that the old man is not going to be home until next week, so I think that we'll take our leave and pick Souta up at school. We'll keep him with us until things here calm down. I really don't think that he should be here at the moment.

Mina stood up also, and walked with Kouga and Ayame to the door. "Thank you for coming over. I'm sure things will calm down by tomorrow. I'll call and let you know."

After Kouga and Ayame left, Mina found Inuyasha glaring at Kagura. She walked over and placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, silently telling him that everything was alright. Inuyasha understanding what she was saying backed off, and went to sit beside Kagome on the couch. Rewrapping Mokomoko-Sama around himself. Leaving enough left over to also drape around Kagome.

Meiya, seeing this grinned and dropped his own concealing spell. "Would you also like to borrow mine? This way you'll know that we mean you or Kagome no harm." He said to Inuyasha.

"Keh. Like I'll let any of you anywhere near Kagome. Try and I'll gut you."

Sesshoumaru understanding that Inuyasha meant every word that he said glanced at his son and shook his head slightly. He also motioned for the others to drop their concealing spells.

As the others filed into the room, she grinned when she noticed that without he's concealing spell, Taiga and Mia looked a lot like their uncle, while Meiya and Mei, had the colder features of their father, except for their eyes, which were violet instead of gold.

Kagura, ignoring the warning looks being sent her way, immediately went to Kagome's side, bending down to kiss her cheek, she said "It's so good to see you again. We missed you in school."

"I'm sorry Aunt 'Ra. You know why I've not been there. I'm just hoping that I'll be able to catch up some while I'm home."

Moving over to the chair closest to where Kagome was sitting Kagura smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. With all the training that beast over there wants you to do, the decision was made to let you do home schooling. I'll be teaching you, when time permits and when I can't, Mr. Kit, will be here to teach you. I'm sure that you'll like him."

"I've never seen him around school before. But I'm sure I knew him in the past, therefore I'm sure I'll also like him." Kagome smiled back.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat when she said that. Ignoring her questioning look, he said instead. "I've managed to convince Mei to help you with some of your miko powers, nothing complex, just learning to read others and any area you are in. Masking yourself from anyone around, and some meditation. Along with anything else she can think of that will help. Mia is a master archer, so she has agreed to train you there. Like I already said Meiya has offered to teach you some knife work. I've even had offers from Jeninji and Shiori to help in what they do best."

Inuyasha frowned at his brother, but Kagome nodded her head. A frown crossed her face as she looked at Taiga. "You haven't said what Taiga will be doing." She said to Sesshoumaru.

Taiga grinned at her from where he was sitting on the floor. "Haven't you figured that out yet, little one. Father has asked if I would be willing to pick up training you where I left off."

"You have not been training me. I would have known." Kagome told him.

Before Taiga could respond, Sesshoumaru spoke up. "I believe we should take this outside. I really don't think Mina would like it if we missed up her living room."

Nodding his head in agreement, Taiga stood up and left the room. When the others followed, Inuyasha held Kagome back. "Are you sure about this? We can leave if you want to."

Kagome just smiled at him. "It's okay Inuyasha, I've known Taiga for years. He's never hurt me. Just promise me that you won't do anything foolish."

"If I have to. I really don't like the idea that Kagura is here though. And those pups. They all look alike to some degree. I just don't think you should do this."

"Those pups, as you call them, are quadruplets. All from one birth. And like I said, I've none them from years. I trust them."

Nodding his head he walked with Kagome outside to Goshinboku. The look he gave his brother, clearly said that if anything happened to Kagome, Sesshoumaru would pay for it.

Inclining his head to let Inuyasha know that he understood, he looked towards Mei, and asked her to set up a sight shield around the shrine. When that was done he let Taiga know that he could show Kagome, just what kind of training he had been doing with Kagome over the years.

"Taiga just a word of warning. She has been fighting youkai for the past few years, she has also faced me. If you release your youkai, I will not be able to help you. Her Miko powers will automatically assume that I'm a threat and and try to take me out. I have no doubt that the same thing will happen to you." Sesshoumaru said to his son.

"Don't worry I'm faster then she is. I'll be able to dodge anything she can throw at me." Taiga smirked.

"Whatever pup. Just be glad that she doesn't have her bow with her. I've seen her throw back a counter curse with that alone. Never mind the fact that she tore off the arms of a centipede monster while I was still pinned to Goshinboku." Inuyasha also told him in warning.

Taiga just shook his head and muttered something about over concerned elders. Rin looked at him with amusement. Before she to voiced her own warning. "Taiga, please don't forget the stories Mama told us. I have also seen her defend herself against odds that would make you shake in fear."

"Fine. Since none of you will leave me alone until I agree, I promise to be carefull." Taiga said to them all. 'Though they should be warning her instead of me. I am in no danger.' He thought to himself.

Mean while Kagome had been taking the time to remind herself that this was Taiga, and that she had to keep her Miko powers under control. In the back of her mind she had also noticed one other thing, when Inuyasha had carried her back into the house, he had left her pack by the door, and with it her bow and arrows.

"Are you ready little one?" Came the taunting voice from in front of her.

Before she could react, she felt a familer, but slightly diffrent youki, as she saw the streak of white coming towards her. Without thought she dropped to her knees as Taiga's clawed hand came out of seemily no where. Instinks took over, as she dodged to the side as she came back up to her feet. She still was not fast enough though when the hand once again made a grab for her. This time catching her around the neck and appling pressure. The hand immediately let her go when a small burst of purify energy crackled around it. Kagome using years of experiance when dealing with Taiga, jabbed him in the stomach and ran when she felt him tense slightly from pain. Moving towards her pack she once again dodged to the side when the youki once more came up behind her.

This time though she tripped, and once more instinc took over. As she went down to her hands and knees, she sensed the youki, and rolled onto her back so that she could use her hands to protect herself.

When Taiga saw her roll to her back he smirked to himself. She had totally left her tender spots open. Pressing what he thought was his advantage, he dropped down on her legs and, with what he thought was a gentel grip, wrapped both hands around her neck.

Kagome on the other hand was of a diffrent opinion, the grip around her throat was enough to put her into a panic. She knew that Inuyasha could not help her, because she also sensed Sesshoumaru near. Her mind was not thinking about all that had happened that day. Only what had happened earlier and in days past. Knowing she had to save herself, she disperatly looked around for something to help her. From the corner of her eye she saw her bow and reached for it.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru realized the same thing at the same time. Kagome was not reacting to Taiga, she was reacting to what she thought was danger.

As Sesshoumaru yelled at Taiga to back of, Inuyasha yelled Kagome's name.

Unfortunatly these had the wrong effect. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's tone of voice, and heard the warning. She also noticed the Sesshoumaru knew this youkai attacking her, and between the two found the strenghth to grasp her bow and pull it in front of her, to use as a shield. The blast of her purifing energy blinded everyone. And the scream of pain brought her back to her right mind.

'What have I done?' she thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine.

Kagome woke up, and wondered for a minute where she was and what she was doing on the ground. When her memory came back to her, she tried to sit up and see Taiga, but found that she was in to much pain. Her whimpering did catch the attention of Sesshoumaru though who was, at that moment, the very last person she wanted to face, considering the fact that she just tried to kill his son.

Bending down Sesshoumaru gently helped sit her up, "Are you okay?" he asked in concern, much to her surprise.

Finding herself unable to speak, Kagome just nodded her head slightly. She fixed Sesshoumaru with a pleading look, hoping that he would understand her question. In her mind she was screaming with worry over Taiga.

Before he could answer her look, voices raised in fury distracted them both. Kagome winced in pain as the extremely loud voice vibrated in her already sore head.

"You where warned three times. I've told you the stories while growing up. You where told this morning that she had been attacked by a hawk who tried to tear her head off. But did you listen? NO. You went ahead and ignored everyone. And came very close to having yourself killed. I don't know how she did it, but she managed to save your life. If she is hurt in anyway, I will personally hand you over to your Uncle. How could you be so stupid?" Kagura fumed.

"We told you she was strong. I warned you what she could do with her bow. You should have let her go the moment you saw her reach for it. I'm not sure just which stories you were told, but the ones that come to my mind are the ones where she faced your parents. She blocked your mother's attacks more then once. At one time while missing most of her soul. If it wasn't for the fact that at the time she had only been using her powers for a few months, your father, would have found himself badly hurt if not dead from one of her arrows. Hell the only thing that saved me once was the fact she can't aim with her eyes closed. What possesed you to attack her with your youki?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't think she was that strong. I only thought that you were trying to boast her confidance..." Taiga answered them both.

"You didn't think pup. That's the problem. I don't lie, and when I give you a warning, you take it. Hell your father has better sense then you. At least he knows the warning signs of a miko, who reached her limits. You had better hope she's okay." With that warning, Inuyasha turned to go to Kagome's side. Seeing her sitting up with the help from Sesshoumaru, he calmed down slightly. But not much. He could still see that she was in pain, and he hated to see her in pain, any kind of pain.

Kagome tried to push Sesshoumaru away but didn't have the strength. Reading her mind, Sesshoumaru backed up a little, but stayed sitting next to her in case she needed help.

Closing her eyes Kagome reached for the two powers that were present in her body, her own miko energy and the energy surounding the fang in her neck. Consentrating like she did earlier, she used the energy from the fang to heal herself, and at the same time she used her miko energy to help keep the healing going until all the pain was gone.

Using Sesshoumaru's shoulder to stand, she walked slowly to where Taiga was kneeling on the ground, with Kagura still glaring at him. Dropping back to her knees, she used the same power to heal Taiga. Taking in his look of both shock and gratitude, Kagome smiled at him, before everything once again went dark.

Kagome awoke to the soft murmer of voices. Realizing that she was in her bed, she took a moment to gather her thoughts. Slowly moving in case there was more injury then she thought, she got out of bed, and fought of the waves of dizziness, that threatened to engolf her, and moved carefully towards the open bedroom door.

Before she was half way across her room, she found herself in a pair of arms and placed back into her bed. Startled, she let out a muffled shriek of panic, before she realized that the person who put her back in bed was Inuyasha.

"What are you doing wench? You're supposed to be resting in bed." He said to her.

"I needed to go to the bathroom." Kagome said embarressed.

"Fine. I'll carry you there. But you're going straight back in bed. I don't need Jeninji coming up and giving me shit for letting you move around." With that Inuyasha once more picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. Waiting outside until she finished he carried her back to bed and tucked her in. A few minutes later Jeninji came in with a cup of tea and a small bowl of soup.

"I see that you're finally awake. You had us all worried for awhile."

Jeninji said with a smile.

"What happened? How long was I out? How's Taiga?" came the torrent of questions.

"First off, Taiga is fine. You healed him, though from what I heard he really didn't need it. Second you've been out for three days. And last we believe that when you figured out that it was Taiga who was 'attacking', you pulled most of your power back into yourself. When you woke from blacking out, you healed first yourself then Taiga, and then once more blacked out from overusing your strength."

Kagome's eyes, by the end of this were wide. "I've been out for three days?"

"Yes you have. And I can tell you that I was not to happy to hear that you were allowed to even play fight after being attacked earlier that day." Jeninji said with a scowl, that he directed at Taiga, who had just stepped into the doorway of the room.

Taiga ducked his head. He knew that what happened was his fault, and his uncle had already taken a round out of him. He had the injuries to prove it.

Waiting for permission to enter the room, Taiga asked the question that had been bugging him. "Kagome, why didn't you reconize me?"

Kagome smiled at him and motioned him closer into the room. Not noticing the look that Inuyasha gave him before nodding his head to also give his permission.

"I don't really know. I remember feeling a youki that I could not place, and then seeing a blur of white. When you grabbed my throat, all I could feel where your claws. They reminded me so much of that hawk that attacked that I started to panic."

Taking a deep breath to steady her thoughts, she tried to block out those memories. "The rest is a blur really, but I do remember, the second time you grabbed me, I heard both Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's voices, I thought they where fighting again. I must have believed that we where back in the past. I reacted the way I would normally. I attacked. Then I heard you scream. It woke me up and I grasped all of the power I could so that it would not hurt you too much. I guess it overloaded my mind, and I could not handle the strain. Then I healed us both which I needed to do in order to give that power somewhere to go. It drained me, beyond anything I have felt before. Next thing I knew I was waking up here."

Jeninji put his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "That explains a few things. And I think that this young demon has learned his lesson, when it comes to listening to those who know more then he does. Haven't you?" He said to Taiga

"Yes sir. I promise I won't ever make that mistake again. I don't think I'll survive the next 'lesson'."

Kagome for the first time, took the time to really look at Taiga. She was puzzled, because she remembered healing him from the injuries that she had caused.

"What happened to you?" She asked him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Taiga wasn't sure what to tell her. On one hand she, as he had been told repeatedly, had a higher standing in the pack, and therefore needed to be obeyed. On the other hand, he really didn't want her to get upset again. So he decided to stay on the side of caution and just shruged his shoulders.

"I see. Is your father here?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"Could you please ask him to come up here. I would like to talk to him and Inuyasha for a minute. You will need to join us for a minute also." She said, delibertly ignoring Inuyasha.

"Not a problem. I'll be right back."

After Taiga left, she turned her gaze to Jeninji. "Why didn't you heal him?" She asked.

Taking a step back, when he saw the fury burning in her eyes, he told her with complete honesty, "I was told not to touch him. In this case I found it better to leave well enough alone."

"I see. Am I well enough to leave this bed?"

"As long as you rest when tired, eat well to gain back your strength, and do nothing to over extend yourself again, you will be fine. I see no reason for you to stay in bed." The doctor told her.

"Thank you my friend. If you would please excuse us, I have a few things I need to take care of." She said as she dismissed Jeninji from her room.

Bowing himself out Jeninji thought to himself, 'I would really hate to be in the shoes of those two brothers when she's done with them. I don't think there will be much left.'

He met Sesshoumaru and Taiga on the stairs and caught hold of Taiga's arm. "Try to keep her calm. I don't think it will work considering the mood she's in, but do your best."

Nodding his head in confusion he followed his father back into Kagome's room. The second he saw Kagome, he understood what Jeninji meant.

Sesshoumaru had also overheard what Jeninji said, and knew even before entering the room that the 'Little Miko' was furious. He also had a pretty good idea why. Sighing in resination, he entered the room, and stood next to his brother, who was as far away as he could get from her, and still be in the same room.

When Taiga entered the room behind his father Kagome motioned him to stand beside her. Ignoring both brothers for the time being, she looked at Taiga. "Please take your shirt off. I would like to see what injuries you still maintain."

When she saw him look at his father for permission, she growled in irritation. "The next time you look to them for permission when I ask you to do something, you will literly find yourself in the dog house. You have no need to fear for me or my safety. You do however need to fear me. Now do as I say."

Taiga froze in startlement. He could not believe that this was the sweet gental girl that he knew. What surprised him even more was catching his father and uncle cringe from the corner of his eye.

Very gingerly he removed his shirt. Allowing Kagome to see the brusing and cuts that where on his chest. Then she asked him to turn around. He hissed in pain when she traced the cut that ran from his left shoulder across his back and down under his pant line on his right hip. When she removed her finger from tracing the line. He noticed that the pain was gone. Glancing down he found that once again, Kagome had healed him.

"Thank you Taiga. I just wanted to let you know that I do not hold you responsable for what I did. It was not your fault. And what happened to you after I passed out the second time will not go unpunished. You may put your shirt back on and leave now."

After putting his shirt back on, Taiga leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Don't be to hard on them. They only did what pack law requires." He whispered in her ear.

Nodding her head, she returned his kiss and waited for him to leave. Once he did, her gaze returned to the brother's standing on the other side of her room.

Running down the stairs, Taiga went in search of his sister. Following his nose, he found Rin, helping set up the archery range with Mia.

"Rin. I need your help." he called out to her.

"of course Tai. What can I do for you?"

"In all the stories you told us, you never mentioned Kagome's temper. Do you know how bad it is?"

"I never told you. Her temper is like a force of nature. When roused, even father steps out of her way. Why?"

"Shit. Some how she found out what happened after she passed out. At the moment she has father and uncle cornered in her room. She is not happy."

"Did she see your back?"

Turning around he lifted up his shirt to show Rin and Mia his healed back. "She healed me again. She said that what happened wasn't my fault. She also said that what happened to me after, would not go unpunished."

"That is not good. But there is nothing we can do about it. Anything that we try will only bring that attention on to us." Sighing Rin looked up to Kagome's window. 'I hope she doesn't hurt them to badly' She thought to herself.

Kagome glared at the two demons in front of her, as she felt her miko power surge once more within her blood. Knowing that if she did not keep a tight hold on it, it would once more run out of control, she did the only thing she knew how.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared in wonder as a pink light formed around Kagome. And then slowly faded as she closed her eyes. What Inuyasha didn't see, but Sesshoumaru did, was Kagome calling on the power of his fang to help control her power. Hoping that he wasn't making a really big mistake, Sesshoumaru drew out Tensiega, stepped forward and placed it on her lap. When her hand wrapped around the hilt, the sword pulsed to life and created a barrier between her and them.

Kagome opened her eyes after she felt the barrier form. When Tensiega pulsed once more, she thought she heard a voice whisper

_Be at ease little one. I will handle your power. You handle my sons. I will help you with Pack Law._

Sesshoumaru immediately took a step back when the fury returned full force in her eyes. Knowing that now that the barrier was in place, nothing was going to hold back her temper any longer.

"How _dare_ you take this out on Taiga. This was _not_ his fault. _I_ was not in my right mind. _I_ attacked to kill. _I _was in the wrong. And _I_ made things right again."

"Kagome you passed out from what he did to you. It was our right to instruct him..." Inuyasha started.

"Are you _sure_ that I passed out from what he did? Because I know otherwise. Any injuries that I had where what I did when I pulled my energy back into myself. I passed out the second time because I needed to release that energy somewhere, and I used it to heal the two of us. It's not his fault I used to much energy when I healed Taiga."

"You are telling us, that my son, did not hurt you in any way?" Sesshoumaru asked

"That is correct. His hold on me would not have been enough to hurt a child."

"Then what made you panic?" Inuyasha questioned

"I paniced when I heard _your_ voices. I thought we where back in the past and the two of you were fighting once again. So if it was anyone's fault that I was hurt, _It was yours!_" She told them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

"Would you like to explain to this Sesshoumaru, just what you meant by that statement?"

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself. Glaring up at the brothers she started to speak. "I knew that what was happening wasn't going to hurt me. Taiga and I have wrestled around a lot while growing up. But when I heard Inuyasha call my name, followed by you calling for Taiga, something inside my head went wrong, and I started to panic. I guess even though my physical injuries were healed, my mental state could not except the fact, that while I was being attacked I was still safe.

Kagome dropped her gaze back down to Tenseiga. The energy flowing off the sword became an invisible pressence at her back. It felt like she was being held against a strong chest, while words of comfort were being whispered in her ear.

Taking another deep breath, Kagome continued once again. "All I knew was that a youkai had me by the throat and that I needed to protect myself." As Kagome's voice trailed off, she thought once again that someone was sitting behind her whispering more words of comfort and pressing a gentle kiss of reassurance to her hairline.

"I'm just glad that I came back to my senses before I caused real harm. And that I was able to heal Taiga of the damage I did do." Kagome whispered so low that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had to strain to hear her.

When Inuyasha smelled Kagome's tears, he started to go to her only to be stopped by the force field, that still protected his brother and himself from Kagome's purifying energy. He was also stopped in his tracks by the look in her eyes when she finally did look up at him. He had only seen that look of pure anger on her face once before, but it had never been directed at him. And he never wanted to be on the wrong side of that look ever again.

The phantom arms around Kagome tighted their hold around her waist as her anger spiked once again. This time though the shield protecting Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru was hard pressed to contain all her miko energy.

Little one. Please you need to calm down. I will not be able to contain your power for much longer if you do not.

The brothers watched the visible conflict that played across Kagome's face. Both overawed at the amount of power that she displayed. The shield that was once a bright blue was slowly merging with Kagome's miko power and turning a shade of pale magenta.

Kagome desperately tried to control her power. But was finding it harder and harder to do so. On top of that she did not understand how she could feel someone behind her when there was no one there.

It's okay. Take a deep breath, and let it out. Time your breaths to the pulsating of my fang. It will help.

'You really are here.' Kagome said in wonder.

of course. I am wherever my fangs are. I usually do not interfere with what my son's do. But this time I needed to step in before your power got away from you and did some serious harm.

'Thank you.'

Your welcome little one. Are you feeling calmer now?

'Yes papa.'

At her answer, Kagome was meet with shocked surprise. Followed quickly by awe, love, and approval. You honor me daughter.

'I know that Tenseiga is a healing sword. But do you thing this once that it would help me with what needs to be done?'

I guess that would depend on what you want it to do. He answered unsure if he really wanted to know what she was thinking.

'Exact retribution. To take the injuries that I healed from Taiga and place them on those two high handed demons' She answered immediately.

You do know that the healing abilities in their blood would heal them in a matter of hours right.

'Not if I can help it!'

Sighing at the tone of her voice, the former Inunotashio gave his permission. You need to channel your miko energy through my fang. Giving your memories to the sword along with the knowledge of human healing abilities. It's the only way that it will work.

'Thank you papa'

Opening her eyes once again, Kagome glared daggers at the two brothers. "I have decided." She stated, her voice as hard and sharp as the blade of a sword. "Nether of you had the right to harm Taiga for something that was not his fault. Therefore you both will wear the wounds that you inflicted on his body on your own. And to drive home the point that you DO not pass judgement without gathering all the facts, you will heal at a humans' healing rate."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a look of disbelief. "And how do you plan to do that wench?" He smirked at her.

Kagome's smile sent shivers running down both of their spines. "I may be just a human, but I am holding a youkai blade. Your father has agreed to help me." She told both of them in a deadly tone. Gathering her strength, she slowly stood up from her bed.

Sesshoumaru watched as Tenseiga's blade began to pulse with its familiar blue glow. His eyes opened wide in awe as Kagome's miko energy started to flow and pulse in time with Tenseiga. With each pulse, miko and youki energies combined to turn the blade from blue to a bright pink/purple color.

The hand holding the blade moved across her body and slashed up in a blinding arc of light. As the light touched their bodies, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both stiffened in pain, as numerous claw marks found purchase on their bodies.


End file.
